


Lost It

by WritePlaceWriteTime



Series: 221B Finder's Keeper's [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post TFP, Sherlock vs Godparenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritePlaceWriteTime/pseuds/WritePlaceWriteTime
Summary: Sherlock has lost something precious and needs the help of one exasperated pathologist.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: 221B Finder's Keeper's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Lost It

"Sherlock, I've got my hand in a y-section right now--" 

"I need you. I've lost it. I need you, now!" 

He hung up, and Molly sighed, gently pulling her hand out of Mrs. Dennyson's chest. She had promised herself after that phone call and the subsequent conversation that should he need her, she'd be there. She just hoped that when she got there, he wasn't screaming Shakespeare at hallucinations. Her little Focus didn't have a boot big enough to shove him into. 

She arrived at 221b in an impressive 5 minutes. As she entered the flat she had to dodge projectiles as they flew past her head. A throw pillow, a heavy textbook, and the deerstalker flurried through the air. 

"Sherlock! What are y--" 

"Make yourself useful and look!" 

"Look for what?" 

He didn't answer; instead he ran through the flat like a madman, tossing furniture over and muttering under his breath. He stormed back into the sitting room, hair on end and eyes glassy. Not high. Fear. He was legitimately scared, and Molly's heart ached. 

"Sherlock--" 

He spun round, his hands in his hair. And she suddenly understood. 

"Sherlock Holmes, freeze!" 

He did, uncharacteristically obedient in his panic. 

"Look at me, Sherlock." He turned and he looked like a child. "What did you lose?" 

He blinked and looked away, tears threatening. "Sherlock..." 

In the smallest of voices, he said, "Rosie. I l-lost Rosie." 

Fighting back a smile, Molly nodded. "How?" 

"I had clients come in. She was fussy and wouldn't nap. She cried unless I held her but I couldn't hold her and work, I had to use my hands especially when forcing Alec Gilbert out-- he wanted me to follow his stepdaughter and take photos of her the bastard-- and then Mrs Hudson came round with tea and I realised Rosie hadn't made a sound and then I couldn't remember where she was-- wait!" 

He ceased rambling and glared at Molly. "Kidnapped! Rosie was taken, by a client. There a woman, Libbey Sanders, she was itching to see Rosie. 'Oh I do love babies, can't get enough of them!'" His voice was filled with ire and disgust as he mimicked the woman's voice. "She stole Rosie. Kidnapped her right from this flat!"

Sherlock spun on his heel and reached for his coat, determination and righteous anger coursing through him, ready to do battle. 

"Sherlock, wait! Rosie wasn't kidnapped!" 

He turned to her and she saw that despicable look of humoring pity he gave normal humans when he was trying to be kind. "Denial is natural, Molly, in times of grief but I promise I will find her and bring her home--" 

Molly shoved her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, and look in the mirror, you idiot." 

She shoved him to the mirror hanging over the mantle, and watched as his eyes made quick deductions... and then his face flushed with a curious shade of embarrassed pink. 

"Please don't tell John." 

Molly smiled, affectionately ruffling his hair, her hand sliding down the nape of his neck to land gently in the blonde curls of the sleeping toddler, strapped safely in her baby-carrier to her godfather's back. "Only because you said please."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.


End file.
